Luke Cage
Carl Lucas alias Luke Cage 'ist ein ehemaliger Polizist aus Savannah, Georgia, der zu Unrecht in das Gefängnis von Seagate verurteilt wurde, wo er sich traf und sich in die Therapeutin Reva Connors verliebte. Biografie Marvel's Jessica Jones Staffel 1: ''folgt... Marvel's Luke Cage Staffel 1: Carl Lucas war der Sohn von James und Etta Lucas. James war ein sehr beliebter und einflussreicher Prediger in Savannah, Georgia. Etta war nicht in der Lage, ein Kind seit vielen Jahren zu haben, aber auf wundersame Weise gebar sie Carl, und er wurde ein "Wunderbaby" genannt. James hatte einen anderen Sohn Willis Stryker, von seiner Kirchensekretärin. Obwohl Lucas und Stryker als beste Freunde aufwuchsen, war Lucas nicht bewusst, dass sie mit Blut verwandt waren. James und Carl waren nicht ganz in der Nähe, und später im Leben würde Lucas sagen, dass sein Vater "sich um ihn nicht sorgte", aber er behandelte ihn immer noch wie ein Sohn, im Gegensatz zu Stryker, den er ignoriert. Als Teenager war Luke ein erfahrener Sportler und übertroffen beim Fußball. Eines Nachts wurde er gesprungen und vor einer Kegelbahn von einem Straßenpunk geschlagen. Luke konnte es nicht zulassen, dass es durch persönlichen Stolz passierte und fragte Willis, ob er ihm beibringe, wie man kämpfe. Nachdem er seine Ausbildung erhalten hatte, kämpfte Luke seinen Angreifer und gewann. Monate später, Lucas und Stryker stahlen eine rote Korvette nur für eine Freude. Während des Fahrens begannen sie, über die Musiker Prince und Michael Jackson zu streiten, wurden sie bald von einem Polizeibeamten gefangen und beide wurden verhaftet. Lucas 'Vater, ein Mann des Einflusses war, konnte den Richter überreden, Lucas zu erlauben, sich dem Marine Corps anzuschließen, anstatt ins Gefängnis zu gehen. Stryker bekam nicht die gleiche Behandlung und er wurde ins Gefängnis geschickt. Nachdem er seine Tour der Pflicht als Force Reconnaissance Marine beendet hatte, wurde Luke Polizist in der Savannah Police Department. Jahre später wurde Lucas zum Gefängnis von Seagate für ein Verbrechen geschickt, das er nicht begangen hatte. Während seines ersten Tages stellte er sich mit einem Haufen anderer Gefangener auf und wurde von Albert Rackham gescholten. Lucas spottete über Rackham und wurde von ihm in den Darm getroffen und verspottet, dass er ein ehemaliger Sheriff war. Er schickte dann Lucas, wie auch die anderen Gefangenen, zurück zu ihren Zellen. Lucas verbrachte seine erste einsame Nacht in seiner Zelle, frustriert, sagte seinen Namen immer wieder zu erinnern, wer er ist und um Gefängnis Zeit zu bekommen. Er wurde in eine Intervention mit den anderen Gefängniskollegen geschickt, wo er Reva Connors, ihren Ratsherrn, traf. Sie versuchte, so viele Insassen wie möglich zu wechseln, indem sie ihnen erzählen, wie sie im Gefängnis an erster Stelle landeten. Sie begann mit Squabbles, die seine Geschichte darüber erzählten, wie er einen Job und eine Familie hatte, aber seit er im Gefängnis aufgewickelt hat, ist es einfach nicht mehr egal. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Lucas und stellte fest, dass er ein ehemaliger Polizist war, während er in Savannah gearbeitet hatte, und er stimmte zu und erklärte, dass er als Polizist niemals jemanden in das Gefängnis von Seagate gebracht habe. folgt...? Marvel's The Defenders Staffel 1: folgt... Bilder Luke Cage Teaser Logo.png Jjones14.jpg Jjones13.jpg JJones1.jpg Trivia * Luke Cage/Power Man wurde von Archie Goodwin und John Romita Sr. geschaffen und hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Luke Cage: Hero for Hire #1 im Juni 1972. In dieser Zeit waren Blaxploitation-Filme sehr beliebt, was der Grund seiner Erschaffung war. Nach dem Popularitätsverlust des Genres wurde seine eigene Serie eingestellt und er tauchte ab da an in Team-Geschichten, meist gemeinsam mit Iron Fist, auf. * In der alternativen Zukunft Earth X, wo die meisten Menschen Superkräfte bekommen haben, ist er ein alter Polizist, der Peter Parker rekrutiert. * In Exiles ist Luke Cage Power Fist, eine Mischung aus dem Luke Cage und dem Danny Rand des Mainstream-Universums * In ''House of M'' gründete er eine Verbrecherorganisation, die später in eine Widerstandsbewegung umgewandelt wurde. * Im Ultimate Universe gab es auch einen Power Man, der scheinbar aber nichts mit Luke Cage zu tun hatte. Dieser Power Man hatte keinerlei Kräfte, bis Loki ihm und den Defenders welche gab. * Luke Cage wurde unter dem Namen Carl Lucas geboren. Superkräfte * '''Künstlich verstärkte Physiologie: Luke Cage unterzog sich einem Experiment und kam mit erhöhten körperlichen Fähigkeiten, am bemerkenswertesten seine erstaunliche Stärke und Widerstandskraft. ** Übermenschliche Stärke: Während eines Kampfes in seiner Bar, wo verschiedene Gegner ihn attackierten, warf Cage sie mühelos zur Seite und überwältigte sie mit einem Arm. Er kann mit seinen Fäusten die Karosserie von Kraftfahrzeugen schlagen und verbeulen. Er ist auch in der Lage, Jessica Jones an Stärke zu gewinnen oder zu übertreffen, da er durch seinen Kampf mit ihr die Oberhand hatte, während er unter Kilgraves Einfluss stand. Seine Stärke erlaubt es ihm, normale Menschen weg zu werfen, zu heben, zu ziehen und normale Menschen zu fliegen. Cage kann Stahl wie Seidenpapier zerreißen, Knochen mit einem schnellen Tritt brechen, durch feste Ziegelwände schlagen, Knautschwaffen in den Händen leicht zusammenschlagen, einen Menschen mit Schlägen gegen den Kopf bewusstlos machen, fast jede Tür niedertreten, Metallstangen biegen und heben Sie mühelos massive Betonblöcke und schwere Maschinen, wie Waschmaschinen und Kühlschränke. *** Supersprünge: Aufgrund der übermenschlichen Kraft in seinen Beinen kann Cage große Höhen und Distanzen überspringen. Beim Weitsprung hat er 24 Fuß gemessen, 11 Fuß länger als der Weltrekord. ** Beinahe Unverwundbarkeit: Cage hat nahezu unverwundbare Haut, und seine fast unbegrenzte Widerstandsfähigkeit ist genug, um seiner Kraft zu widerstehen, um Stein und Metall ohne Verletzungen zu brechen. Er ist praktisch unempfindlich gegen alle Arten von körperlichen Schäden, Verletzungen oder Schmerzen. Er hat eine nahezu unzerstörbare und undurchdringliche Anatomie. Die Widerstandskraft seiner Zellen kann aufgrund ihrer Struktur und Superelastizität mit denen von Abalone-Muscheln verglichen werden. Cage demonstriert diese Unverwundbarkeit gegenüber Jessica Jones mit einer Kreissäge gegen seinen eigenen Bauch und er überlebte, wie er in den Nacken gestochen wurde und mit einer Schrotflinte erschossen wurde, von denen keiner seine Haut brechen konnte. Ein Arztbohrer begann zu rauchen, als er gegen seine Haut bohrte. Lukes Körper ist auch immun gegen elementare Extreme, in dem Maße, wie er ohne Verletzungen durch das Feuer gehen kann. Schüsse aus Handfeuerwaffen und Maschinengewehren aus nächster Nähe verursachten Luke manchmal leichte Unannehmlichkeiten, die ihn nur im Kampf verärgern konnten. Luke wurde mit mehreren hochkalibrigen Maschinengewehren erschossen, wobei die Kugeln einfach von seiner Haut abprallten. ** Übermenschliche Ausdauer: Cage konnte vom Gefängnis Seagate aus schwimmen, ohne anzuhalten, eine Aufgabe, die für jeden Mann unmöglich war. Cage war auch in der Lage, mehrere sichere Häuser anzugreifen und in wenigen Stunden mehrere Kämpfe zu führen, ohne irgendwelche Anzeichen von Müdigkeit zu zeigen. Aber anstrengende Aktivitäten und der ausgedehnte Gebrauch seiner Kräfte scheinen Luke hungrig zu machen, da er gesehen hat, wie er später große Mengen an Essen zu sich nimmt. Seine Ausdauer ermöglicht es ihm, seine Gegner leicht zu überstehen, besonders wenn sie in großer Zahl sind, was bedeutet, dass er, selbst wenn es ihm gelingt, ihn zu überwältigen, immer noch die Oberhand gewinnen könnte. ** Übermenschliche Geschwindigkeit: Cage kann mit Geschwindigkeiten laufen, die die des besten menschlichen Athleten übersteigen. Er konnte den Vierzig-Meter-Sprint in 3,72 Sekunden absolvieren, was schneller ist als Usain Bolts Rekord. Er war auch in der Lage, schnell genug zu laufen, um ein schnelles Fahrzeug abzufangen, um Claire und Scarfe zu retten. en:Luke Cage es:Luke Cage (Tierra-616) nl:Cage, Luke pl:Luke Cage pt-br:Luke Cage ro:Luke Cage ru:Силач Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Marvel's Jessica Jones Charaktere Kategorie:Marvel's Luke Cage Charaktere